ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Maaya Sakamoto
Maaya Sakamoto (坂本 真綾 Sakamoto Maaya) is a Japanese singer-songwriter, actress, and voice actress who made her debut as a voice actress in 1992 as the voice of Chifuru in Little Twins, but is better known as voice of Hitomi Kanzaki in The Vision of Escaflowne. She released her debut single Yakusoku wa Iranai, in collaboration with Yoko Kanno under Victor Entertainment on April 24, 1996. Filmography TV Anime *''Case Closed (2001)''- Yuki Takeno *''Cowboy Bebop (1998)''- Stella Bonnaro *''Duel Masters Cross (2008)''- Shizuka *''Duel Masters Cross Shock (2010)''- Shizuka *''Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny (2004)''- Lunamaria Hawke, Mayu Asuka *''Naruto (2006)''- Matsuri *''Naruto Shippuden (2007)''- Matsuri *''Ouran High School Host Club (2006)''- Haruhi Fujioka *''Shin Megami Tensei D Children: Light & Dark (2002)''- Atenna OVA *''Little Twins''- Chifuru *''Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny Final Plus: The Chosen Future''- Lunamaria Hawke *''Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny Special Edition''- Lunamaria Hawke Theater Animation *''Cardcaptor Sakura: The Sealed Card''- The Hope *''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children''- Aerith Gainsborough *''Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos''- Julia Crichton *''Tekken: Blood Vengeance (2011)''- Ling Xiaoyu Web Animation *''Chocolate Underground''- Carol Hunter DVD *''Panda de Mafumafu''- Narrator Dubbing *''28 Days Later''- Selena *''Alice in Wonderland''- Alice Kingsleigh *''Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus''- Barbie *''Barbie: Fairytopia''- Barbie *''Barbie: Mermaidia''- Barbie *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers''- Brandy Harrington *''Casper''- Katt (TV Edition) *''The Day After Tomorrow''- Laura Chapman *''Doctor Who''- Rose Tyler *''Dr. Dolittle: Tail to the Chief''- Maya Dolittle *''Fantastic Four''- Susan Storm (TV movie) *''Glee''- Rachel Berry *''Grey's Anatomy''- Bonnie (Season 3) *''High School Musical''- Taylor McKessie *''Jurassic Park''- Lex Murphy *''King Kong''– Ann Darrow *''Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium''- Molly Mahoney *''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time''- Princess Tamina *''Snow White and the Huntsman''- Snow White *''Star Wars: Clone Wars''- Padmé Amidala *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace''- Padmé Amidala *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones''- Padmé Amidala *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith''- Padmé Amidala *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film)''- Padmé Amidala *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV series)''- Padmé Amidala *''Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines''- Kate Brewster *''The Land Before Time''- Cera *''The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure''- Cera *''Thor''- Jane Foster *''Tinker Bell''- Fawn *''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue''- Fawn *''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure''- Fawn Video Games *''Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII''- Aerith Gainsborough *''Dead or Alive 4''- Lisa Hamilton/La Mariposa *''Dead or Alive 5 (2012)''- Lisa Hamilton/La Mariposa *''Dead or Alive 5 Plus (2013)''- Lisa Hamilton/La Mariposa *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate (2013)''- Lisa Hamilton/La Mariposa *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions (2011-2012)''- Lisa Hamilton/La Mariposa *''Dead or Alive Paradise''- Lisa Hamilton/La Mariposa *''Dead or Alive Xtreme 2''- Lisa Hamilton/La Mariposa *''Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball''- Lisa Hamilton/La Mariposa *''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy''- Lightning, Aerith Gainsborough *''Fate/Extra''- Shiki Ryōgi *''Final Fantasy Type-0''- Diva *''Final Fantasy XIII (2009-2010)''- Lightning *''Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2011-2012)''- Lightning *''Fullmetal Alchemist 3: Kami o Tsugu Shōjo''- Sophie Bergmann *''Kingdom Hearts''- Aerith Gainsborough *''Kingdom Hearts II''- Aerith Gainsborough *''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII''- Lightning *''Melty Blood: Actress Again (PlayStation 2 version)''- Shiki Ryōgi *''Mobile Suit Gundam series''- Lunamaria Hawke *''Ouran High School Host Club''- Haruhi Fujioka *''Persona 3 FES''- Aegis *''Persona 3 Portable''- Aegis *''Persona 4 Arena (2012-2013)''- Aegis *''Project X Zone (2012-2013)''- Ling Xiaoyu, Alisa Ilinichina Amiella, Aura *''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)''- Princess Elise *''Tekken Revolution (2013)''- Ling Xiaoyu *''Tekken Tag Tournament 2 (2011-2012)''- Ling Xiaoyu *''White Knight Chronicles''- Princess Cisna Category:Voice Actors Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Persona 3 Category:Persona 4 Category:Final Fantasy Category:Tekken Category:Marvel Universe Category:Fantastic Four Category:Star Wars Category:DC Universe Category:Thor Category:The Avengers Category:Dead or Alive Category:Melty Blood Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Live-Action Actors Category:Sonic the Hedgehog